Barricades and Broomsticks
by blastendedscrewts
Summary: Les Amis de l'abc are back for another spectacular year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


The bright red steam engine sat gleaming at the station, eagerly awaiting the boarding of students and the beginning of a new school year. Late morning light filled the train platform, eliminating the parents and children as they said there last goodbyes. Slowly the students filed onto the train as the clock encroaches on 11. At the end of the platform a group of young men stood, there luggage already safely stood on the train, as the stood laughing and talking. Their lighthearted talk was not all that was on their minds; quite a few of the young men seemed to be expecting something.

"It is very unlike Enjolras to be this late, to be late at all." Worried a brunet boy.

"What if he caught dragon pox or something and is passed out in an ally way?" Asked another as he unconsciously raised his wand and rubbed it against his nose.

"Joly, I sincerely doubt, Enjolras has caught _dragon pox_." Said another. The boys continued on arguing about the location and health of their missing member. As the clock neared closer to eleven, a lean, blond haired figure dressed in a scarlet jacket came streaking out of the wall on to the platform.

"Ah! At last our fearless leader has arrived, and we can be on our way." Said a dark haired boy as he walked over to Enjolras, draping an arm across his shoulders.

"I would hope, Courfeyrac, that you could manage to get yourself at least on the train without my assistance." He remarked, brushing Courfeyracs, arm off his shoulders and headed towards a train car.

"As you can clearly see, we did manage to get our luggage on to train, thank you very much. Also we all managed to be on time. Which brings us to the question we are all so anxious to ask, why were you so ungodly late?"

"I have a feeling that you were not the one to organize that Courfeyrac, and am much more inclined to believe that Combeferre, or almost anyone else, was in charge." replied Enjolras, "On the matter of my tardiness, as I was on my way into the station there was a young woman with a petition and…"

"… You had to discuss her issue and any politics that came along with it even if it meant missing the train for school." Remarked a voice laden with bitterness, coming from a mass of curly black hair, and brilliant blue eyes standing a few feet away.

"It is important to care about things and issues and what is going on in the world Grantaire." Replied Enjolras, with just a hint of annoyance in his voice, as if he had to deal with this on a regular basis.

At that moment the whistle blew again, alerting the group that they had only a minute until the train left. Enjolras grabbed his trunk and with the help of Combeferre carried it on to the train, the rest of them following behind.

Once on the train the separated into two groups, Joly, Bahorel, Jehan, and Feuilly taking the first compartment, and Enjolras, Combeferre, Coufeyrac, Bousset, and Grantaire, taking another a little further down the train.

Settling in for the long ride ahead of them the boys in the first compartment discussed the adventures, or the lack thereof, that happened over summer holiday. Joly had volunteered at a muggle hospital, Feuilly was working, Bahorel had taken up kickboxing and Jehan had learned to play the harp.

In the other compartment they too had begun to speak of the summer holiday.

"Comebferre, you did not seriously read all holiday. You must have done something!" Exclaimed Courfeyrac, who seemed almost upset about the thought.

"What is wrong with reading? The muggle philosophy I studied this summer was fascinating Courf, perhaps it would be beneficial to you if you picked up a book once and a while." He teased.

"Everyone is being unnecessarily mean today. Fine, whatever, see if I care." He replied. "Lesgle, what did you do? Surely some sort of unlucky mishap or unfortunate event befell you that is worth retelling."

"I will humor you Courfeyrac, seeing as you take so much pleasure in other people's pain. I fell down the stairs in a muggle shopping mall, ended up in the hospital with a concussion. Which was horrendous, however it ended up being the hospital where Joly was volunteering, so after he stopped freaking out, it actually wasn't that bad." Said Lesgle, amusement evident in his speech.

"Enjolras, your turn. What did our brilliant leader do with his time away from our magnificent home?" Courfeyrac inquired.

"I had an internship with the ministry." He answered curtly.

"You had an internship with the Ministry Of Magic. The English one. You. Enjolras. I thought they didn't fit your ideals. Went against your glorious plan for the future." Grantaire interjected, "I thought they weren't doing enough after the war. Weren't working on muggle relations enough, were still too discriminatory of centaurs and house elves."

"They aren't doing enough of those things, my opinions have not changed, but if you pay attention at meeting Grantaire you would also know that there are a few members of the Ministry who should be there, who belong there, and are doing the right thing." Retorted Enjolras, "also my internship was with Hermione Granger, who was brilliantly insightful and everything we had hoped. That reminds me Combeferre she gave me some information and ideas we should be thinking about using within the movement."

"Great, but we don't have to worry about that now, the first meeting is scheduled for the 5th, we can discuss it, and everything else we plan on doing this year then."

"Oh, god planning, come on Bousset, let's go find something else that is a little more wand waving, and a little less note taking." Courfeyrac declared, grabbing Bousset by the arm and dragging him out of the compartment.

Reaching down below the set Grantaire pulled out a sketch pad and some inky grey charcoal pencils. He painstakingly went to work, occasionally looking up to stare out the window that was partially blocked by Enjolras' figure. As Grantaire set to work, Enjolras and Combeferre went on making plans for the year to come as the train trudged along the tracks, taking them back to school.


End file.
